


Choline Party

by Tobsana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Language, M/M, Party, Underage Drinking, just underage drinking, lame party though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobsana/pseuds/Tobsana
Summary: Chemistry was something he understood, Yaku was great with chemistry, biology even. He even could understand why everyone was so hyped up into drinking, and knocking themselves out cold. What he couldn't understand was why the guy with the messy black hair, and that cunning smile was sitting next to him instead of enjoying this party like the rest of them.





	Choline Party

Willingly, and voluntary on a red bright leather sofa, Yaku scrunches himself up against the end, letting his entire upper body lean against the arm. Despite the fact that the sofa was completely unoccupied with the exception of Yaku himself, he still feared as if some drunkard was going to touch him any moment now.

Taking out his phone, and ignoring the loud noises of laughter, yelling and music, a talent he has obtained since a young age, he starts to search up articles about the neurotransmitter, acetylcholine. He reads up on choline and it being found in beef liver and grass-fed diary, which is also found in a lot of animal protein.

Which is why he’s still confused in why vegetables contain it as well.

In the back of his mind, he starts to hear a chant, one with even more laughter and gasp, looking up from his phone he sees that his companion was having the time of his life.

Drinking a large amount of liquids that can definitely destroy someone’s liver if he kept it up every week.

As Nishinoya pulls the large jug away from his lips, a bit spills at the corner of his lips. Laughing, the boy raises it up as everyone continues to cheer for him to drink another, offering their own until the boy on top of the table comes off.

Looking back at his phone, Yaku starts to wonder why he was even asked to go, why did Nishinoya even bother begging him to come inside with him, just for a bit, and now for the entire night.

It wasn’t like Yaku was ever going to enjoy himself. He wasn’t like the rest of his classmates who loved to drink themselves away from the night, who loved to dance to the loudest music and grind against anything available, animated or not.

He quickly looks away from a pair of girls doing that once he realizes he was looking, sinking down on the sofa, trying his best to just disappear. Looking back at Nishinoya, the junior Yaku adorably loves, go absolutely out of control made him feel upset.

But really, he should have known. He could have easily predicted it, that Nishinoya promising him that they’ll just jump in, and then out real quick was just a lie. The boy was tempted with the smell of alcohol once they entered, and thrived from the energy being radiated off everyone quickly made him jump in as if he knew everyone.

He even promised Yaku that he wouldn’t leave his side, and technically he hasn’t. He was right in front of him, but still, Yaku was still alone and felt like a loser for not enjoying himself.

That is until someone sits right next to him. Well, there was a reasonable space between them, but Yaku noticed. Of course he noticed, he was uncomfortable, and being and feeling uncomfortable sparks up your senses to everything and everyone around you.

Slowly gazing over to his right, he sees that a tall lanky male was comfortably watching Nishinoya drown another cup. His left arm was hitched up on the sofa, his finger closer to Yaku than anything else. One leg was stretched out far, while the other was nicely lined up against the red leather sofa.

His black messy hair fell on his face in a nature way, like he had purposely styled it that way. But Yaku knows a bad bed hair do when he sees one, but he doesn’t say a thing for the male starts to look over at him.

“He’s having the time of his life.” He lifts up his hand, a red cup in his hand as he offers it to Yaku.

The shorter of the two shakes his head at the offer. The black haired male shrugs his shoulders, but he doesn’t drop that smile that Yaku couldn’t help but feel victimized by it.

He takes a drink of it, but it doesn’t really look like he does. His uvula doesn’t bobble like they do when you let something drip into your throat. Even his smile doesn’t falter when the red cup’s rim touches his lips.

Yaku wants to look away, but he’s cautious, waiting as if he knew the male was going to say something more. But he doesn’t, he simply watches Nishinoya drink yet another cup while the cheers continue.

Yaku blinks owlishly before he turns away to look at the phone in his hand, it has turned off on it’s own from the lack of actively, but he feels as though he shouldn’t turn it back on, feeling as though he has company.

But he doesn’t want company, he wants to go home and do his chemistry homework and excel in the class, since he was told that he was only two percent off to topping the number one third year in the entire school, meaning that he’ll win the five-hundred-dollar prize. Meaning he would finally be able to buy that gaming station he has been wanting for a while now, but was too poor to afford.

So maybe if he does turn on the phone, the other male can take the hint that he doesn’t want to talk, that he doesn’t even want to be apart of his boring party.

“Bored?”

Before Yaku could even place his finger on top of the home button he slightly jumps. Did he say this party was boring out loud? No, he mentally shakes his head, he definitely didn’t, he asked if Yaku was bored, not that if this party seemed bored to him, right?”

“Y-Yeah,” he responds in a hushed tone, but he also mentally yells at himself. Why did he respond? That just shows that he wants to talk, that he’s okay with talking to the other male, that he wants to start conversation and what was that shy tone? Yaku wasn’t shy! Maybe he was just cut off guard, that must be it, right?

“Why is that?” The male turns to look at Yaku, and Yaku does the same but with more confidence.

“There’s really not much to do besides get drunk and dance.”

The male laughs at him, no, he laughs with Yaku and the shorter male chuckles quickly, wanting to seem that he was joking or something.

“You’re definitely right, only having two things to do at a party is quiet boring.” He replies back, but his eyes are elsewhere now, looking off to who knows what. He lifts the red cup again, but this time he takes a drink from it.

“I mean, I’ve seen better parties.” Yaku continues with reasons now, and he really doesn’t want to, but his mouth is betraying him along with his brain, “They had food, and deserts, they had different stations ya know? Like it was an, multipurpose party kinda?” He isn’t entirely sure how he would explain himself, but this was the shortest way he could have.

“Ah, so you have been to other parties?”

“Yeah,” Yaku nods his head, “But I rarely do, I’ve been to enough, don’t really want to go out anymore especially to this boring ass lame one.”

“Not your type of party?”

“Not the type to party,”

“But you’re here?”

“Friend.” Yaku nods up to Nishinoya, gesturing that the younger male was the entire reason he was here.

“Friends don’t make others do what they don’t want to do.” He makes a valid point, but Yaku doesn’t have the strength to hate Nishinoya, he wasn’t the type to hold people with grudges. Especially not someone like Nishinoya.

“No, but I made him do things he doesn’t want to do either.” Yaku confesses that it’s a two-way street, that they need that kind of balance, unless there was a serious boundary being pushed.

“Which is what? The kid looks like he could be up for anything.” Yaku starts to feel as though the males as a bit closer, but he pushes it back.

“Studying.” He pauses as the other male starts to burst into laughter, but once he comes back to, Yaku is smiling at his stupid laugh, and actually enjoying the reaction he got, he finishes off saying, “Kid? Judging by your looks, I say you’re no less than a year apart from him.”

“You’re quiet observant.”

“Yeah, well, I get A’s for a reason.”

“So you’re good at academia, and that you don’t like parties, is there a chance where I can call you a nerd?” The male asks cautiously, afraid that he might have asked a stupid question, something that shouldn’t be asked because of his stereotypic stance.

“You could put me in that range, as long as you’re not using it just to be a dick.”

The dark-haired male lifts his hands, one with the red cup still present, “Hey, we’re in the new era, if anything nerds are on the top of the pyramid, besides, if I did say it as a dick, then I’ll just be contradicting myself.”

“You’re a nerd?” is all what Yaku can take away from what he had said, but the male nods his head laughing a bit before looking over at Yaku with that sly smirk.

“Now you’re judging far too much on appearances, do I look too sexy to be a nerd.”

“Never called you sexy, you just look like an idiot is all.” Yaku looks away, chuckling at the male’s next reaction of shock, but the smile, that damn smile stays where it’s at.

No one talks for the next few minutes, but the silence is comfortable, far more comfortable than when he was left alone with his phone. Looking down at it, he turns it back just out of habit. Swiping it to unlock it he sees that he’s still in the article he left behind, then something sparks in his head, glancing back at the male next to him, far too comfortable on the red sofa as if he owns the place, he asked him a question.

“Why do plants of choline in them? They don’t have organs or anything, so the deficiency of it won’t affect them at all, so what’s the point in having them if they don’t do anything if they’re missing.”

The male’s eyes widen for a second, but in some ways they still look half lidded, looking towards Yaku he smiles and replies, “That’s a random conversation starter.”

“It’s less for conversation and more for understanding.”

The dark-haired male nods his head, sitting upright on the sofa he replies, “Choline is a cation and under the class of quaternary ammonium salts, and so in basic Japanese, it’s classified as a type of salt, to be specific, a salt of quaternary ammonium cations. Therefore, salt, like many other minerals is something that is needed. And for what?” Kuroo looks over Yaku, knowing the shorter boy has already found his answer in his short explanation.

“Plants need it to grow.” Yaku nods his head, looking away from the male before someone came up to them, or well more specifically the other male.

“Dude, Kuroo, there’s a dude throwing up in the plant pot.”

“What the fuck? How the hell is that my problem?” He frowns, and his voice quickly changes to one Yaku finds recognizable, and he’s pretty sure he heard the name before, but he can’t place one with the other, too busy hearing the conversation happening with the two.

“Well one, you’re the host, and two, it’s your botany class plant.”

“The fuck!” He jumps off the sofa, but before he could follow the male towards the offender of his precious final project, he looks over towards Yaku, not forgetting about him. “For however long you’re staying, hope you had some fun in my company in my boring ass lame party.” He winks at him before he disappears into the crowd.

Yaku only stares before his entire face feels hot.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kuro/Yaku, so if any of ya'll would kindly rec me some, that would be great. It would be better on tumblr, same name, and all, it's easier for me thanks.


End file.
